


[保留] | stet

by MrFrame



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: I still wait for the day when ao3 can count chinese properly, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 编辑小说家AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrFrame/pseuds/MrFrame
Summary: Kylo Ren知道如何写出一本畅销书，他只需要一个足够好的怪物和一个足够小的城，一群人们能和他们有同感但是又不那么聪明的角色，以及一位能老实地坐着让他想干嘛就干嘛的编辑。第一秩序出版社新提拔上来的高级编辑*Hux，可惜，不是这样一位编辑。（*senior editor，一个高层的半独立的职位，监管协调低级别的各类出版工作）





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [stet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401094) by [acroamatica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acroamatica/pseuds/acroamatica). 



> stet（‘保留’）是编辑文档时在所删或者所编辑的字句下打的点线符号，意思是撤销此前的删除和编辑，予以保留。
> 
> 文中kylo的书里的片段是Entree童鞋翻译的！！为了达到文风有差异的效果！！！感谢她！！！

人们说，当你在凝视深渊的时候，深渊也正在凝视着你。Kylo仔细地审视着冰箱内部的状况时想到了这句名言，里面能回过来凝视他的东西估计早就已经不能吃了。

烟抽完了，威士忌也没了，到底自己还有没有干净的上衣这事他也不在意了。不过披萨还是有的，他想了想，判定它为‘虽然蔫了但是还能吃’，反正一会儿他还会再买。

街另一头的披萨店基本上是每隔三天就会自觉地给他送一张大号的蘑菇加香肠的披萨，他连下单都省了。

Kylo嘴里叼着最后一片披萨从厨房走出来，有些阴郁地想，是不是如果他哪天死了，也只有那家披萨店会发现。

好吧，这么说其实不太对，Hux也会发现，但是他根本不会 _在意_ 。他的话，八成会给Kylo一通电话打过来不停地说教他，直到他的尸体从地上爬起来然后再去码三千字。

他坐回书桌前，胳膊肘撑在桌上啃着披萨。今天他已经写了两千字了，但是感觉就像写了五千，而且还都拖泥带水又很糟糕，他自己都知道要是就这么交上去的话会拿到什么样的反馈。不过到了最后一定会变得像样的，不然不行啊，再有六周，这本小说就必须完完整整地交到Hux手里。在那之前Hux都会不停地烦他，主要是因为Snoke正在等他完成他的工作，给第一秩序出版社递上最新一本Kylo Ren通俗恐怖小说，来好好赚一笔。

他的前三本小说都直接登顶了纽约时报的畅销榜，他自己心里清楚，如果这本书能按他自己的期望和料想完成的话，加入前三本的行列也不成问题。这些小说绝说不上是什么文学巨作，但是他们也算不错了，黑暗、扣人心弦，有紧凑的情节以及受人们喜爱的角色。他总是把故事都设定在小城镇里，虽说东海岸的故事已经都烂大街了，但是就是没有别的地方能在自带诡异气氛这点上比得过那里，硬要说为什么那里的树林里还没有鼓动出什么吓人的超自然的东西的话，大概是因为史蒂芬金让他们都去缅因州忙活搞破坏去了。

第三本是目前为止最好的一本，最为接近他最开始构思时想要达到的水平。这一本比第三本还好，至少按理来说应该是这样的，只要他能把这该死的第七章给写完。

\----

两个月前他拿着第四本小说的大纲去找Snoke，想着这位高级编辑还会像原来一样接手他的项目。他从一开始就一直对Kylo的事业有着超乎寻常的兴趣，连这个笔名都是他帮着起的。（他从来就不喜欢Ben这个名字，Organa-solo放在封面上又显得过于笨重了。）

然而——“这一本我不能当你的编辑了。”Snoke用一贯的圆滑腔调说，“希望你能理解，我现在担任第一秩序出版社的执行董事，需要我投入很多的精力。所以我亲手为你挑选了新的高级编辑，从今以后就由他来和你一起工作了，我十分相信你还是会交上和原来一样高质量的作品。”他还笑了，完全不知道Kylo内心不断升级的恐惧，“别担心，你会喜欢他的。”

还真给他说中了，Kylo确实挺喜欢Hux的，喜欢了五分钟。Snoke带着Kylo和他的大纲到了那位新编辑的办公室门口，然后就让Kylo一个人坐在Hux门外的椅子上等着了。没有人看着Hux，毕竟他都做到这个职位了，不过他正在打电话。

Kylo觉得他的声音还挺好听，英音，还是那种‘very-well-your-Majesty’类型的，音稍微有些高，吐字清晰，毫不拖拉。门上的窗户让Kylo看到了他竟是一头红发，外表上看和Kylo年纪差不多，还有一双惊艳的，锐利的，漂亮的绿色眼睛，而且……那张嘴可真是……。看来他在想事情的时候会轻轻地咬着下嘴唇，Kylo想问问能不能换自己来帮他咬。

他靠在门框上，一直等到Hux挂了电话，然后自己推门走了进来，顺带给Hux献上一个招牌微笑，看上去又暖心又有点傻傻的那个，一般人们看了都会马上放松下来。

而就是这一瞬间一切都毁了，因为Hux抬起头来看向他的时候，Kylo差点一下就把那张嘴，那眼睛，还有刚才想到的一切都给忘到脑后了，Hux看他的眼神就像他这辈子遇到的所有让他安静点的图书馆管理员。

“嗨。”不过他还是想努把力，“我，呃。”

“我知道你是谁。”Hux干脆地说，“这两个星期我一直盯着你的作家照看，因为Snoke让我把你的书都读一遍，好胜任做你未来续作的接生婆的工作。我真心希望你不是那种觉得自己不需要编辑的作者，因为就我所读到的，Snoke对你太手软了。”

Kylo脑袋微微倒向一侧。“也就是说……你不喜欢前几本？”

Hux平视着他。“很商业化，不符合我的品味，我相信你能做得更好。”

Kylo有些不自在地笑了。“dude，这真是我听过的最奇怪的夸奖了。”

然后Hux居然真的不舒服到 _扭_ 了一下：“别叫我dude。”他说，这词用他的口音说出来充满了违和感。“也别叫我man，buddy，或者bro。我们都是成年人了，叫我Hux就行。”

“好的，Hux。”Kylo说，他清楚自己马上就要做出不屑的表情了，但是又完全没想要收住。这个事儿多的小混蛋，“你可以叫我Kylo。”

“你平时也用笔名吗？”看来Hux也没太努力控制他自己的表情。

“是的，没错。”Kylo站起来，把那四页纸的大纲结结实实地往Hux桌子上一拍，“最新的无趣商业垃圾，你最好读一读。”

然后他尽量彰显自己的身高优势，从冰冷的目光下走开，回到家里，写了一个高个子红发男人被潜伏在阴暗的小巷里的不明生物残忍地开肠破肚的片段。

早上，他收到一封邮件，里面只写了一句： _等你真的写了之后再发给我。_ _H._

结果第一周他就怒写了三章，唯一的动力就是想让他 _瞧瞧_ ，让他看看自己有多么出色，对第一秩序出版社多么不可或缺，以及Hux该有多么敬佩他。

这几章发回来的时候布满了血红的批改线：Hux毫不留情地把Kylo故意炫技的部分全都剔除掉，还重新梳整了标点用法并纠正了拼写。他还把Kylo诗意地暗喻《失乐园》的那整个半章圈了出去，编辑注释里写了个‘ _写你自己的故事_ ’。他讨厌主人公，却好像对主人公最好的朋友十分在意，这角色根本就不重要啊，Kylo打算在第七章把这人杀掉来给主角来点动力呢。他还建议把第三章里的一半都挪到第一章里，为了“协调共鸣的感觉”，就好像真有人懂那是什么意思似的。

Kylo多么希望他是在真的稿纸上写的，那样他就能一把将它们仍在地上然后跳上去踩，要么把纸都攒成一团，反正只要能发泄掉一些怒火都行。这混蛋觉得自己 _是谁_ 啊，他特么到底什么来头？

那之后他下定决心，自己私底下做了些调查。然而能找的只有说Hux是从Arkanis被提拔的，Arkanis是第一秩序出版社的技术类出版部门，名下有几本教科书，其中有几本甚至把他列为作者。好吧，但这怎么能说明他能胜任小说编辑的工作呢？

这次调查至少让他知道了这一点。随后他便撤到他家狭小的阳台上，一个人郁郁不乐地抽着烟。最近这些日子他都不怎么抽了，但是看样子下次去买牛奶的时候可能需要再拿上一包。

大概纯是为了闹别扭，他另存为了一份第二版文档，上面有Hux的批改，万一以后因为什么要用上的话可以留个备份，然后接着在他的第一版上写。他的写作一直就还可以，前三本书都没有怎么被修改过，根本就不需要的，要不然Snoke _当然_ 会给他改得更多啊，这就是编辑的工作嘛。Hux只是想给他来个下马威，他休想得逞。

\----

两个草稿之后，他觉得Hux可能有点要得逞了，不是因为Hux的编辑语变得不那么尖锐了，完全没有。Kylo写了第二版草稿，几乎无视了他的所有建议，给发回来的时候上面有一行批注，而且只有一行。‘ _上午十点整我会给你打电话，你必须要接。_ ’

Hux打来了，或者至少，电话响过了。Kylo把铃声开到最小之后把手机塞到了装袜子的抽屉里，然后就那么放了十分钟之后才把它拿出来。

Hux没有再给他打回来。Kylo盯着那一个未接来电的提醒看了一小会，然后像掸灰一样开心地把这事儿扔一边去了。

但是那天下午Snoke打电话来了，这个电话Kylo可是接了。

“我其实一直在等你打来呢。”他用肩膀抵着手机，一边给自己倒着一杯咖啡一边说，“我早就需要和你谈谈Hux的事了，我觉得他根本不知道自己在做什么，而且……”

“Ben。”Snoke打断了他，这可不是什么好兆头，上次Snoke叫他Ben还是他骂了那个记者的时候了，“你得好好听我接下来要说的话。”

“好的，”他说，“先生。”

“你是觉得我不知道我在干什么吗？”

“不不， _您_ 当然知道。”Kylo赶忙说到，“只是Hux——”

“他是我千挑万选找出来的，我亲自任命的，上次见面的时候我的确是这么告诉你的对吧。如果他不是最好人选的话，我会轻易地就把第一秩序的招牌交给他吗？”

“但他不是，先生。”Kylo说，“他真的不是。”

“够了！”Snoke尖刻地说到，“如果你还想保住你的出版合同的话，就按我说的做，Organa-Solo _先生_ 。而我说的这里就包括，你对待你的编辑——我的 _高级编辑_ ——的建议时就得像对待我本人的建议一样。我说清楚了吗？”

“清楚了，先生。”Kylo有些不服地说。

Snoke一挂下电话，他就去翻起了来电记录，按下Hux的未接来电。

电话的滴滴声响了又响，每传来新的一声Kylo都更加咬牙切齿。可恶的大嘴巴，他居然送了个把柄让他跑去Snoke那里告状。

“这里是Hux，”耳边那个平静的英音说到，“很抱歉我没能接到您的电话，如果您能——”

他气得发出一声咆哮把手机从耳旁拽开，挂了电话，想着要是有个旧式台式电话让他狠狠地砸下听筒就好了。既然不能，他就一个转身重重地坐到键盘前，在上面像砸锤子一样敲下一行字：

_Hux -_

_成熟得很啊，还跑去和老师告状。我才不用听你的。_

_K_

在仔细想之前他就点了发送，然后拿着打火机和烟跺着脚走到了阳台上。这周他居然已经不知不觉抽完了半包了，才周三，也就是说它已经从一个偶尔为之的恶习升级成习惯了。去你妈的Hux。

他回来屋里的时候已经有一封邮件在等着他了。

_Kylo -_

_事实是，我相信你自己以后也会发现，你得听我的。我本希望我们能像成年人一样讨论这个问题，但是现在看来那显然是奢望。_

_记着我周五就要看到第四章。_

_H_

于是这就是下马威了，或者至少是表面上是这样了。他不想承认，但是如果Snoke真的站在Hux那边，那Kylo就毫无胜算，至少现在没有，用这个方法没有。但是，他还是可以赢的，而且他觉得自己已经想到方法了。

他花了一晚上重读前三章，Hux给他的版本，然后再看他的版本，费尽心思想要读懂Hux是怎么想的。

第二天早上，他挽起袖子——象征性地，浴袍的袖子就算挽起来也会掉下去——马上进入状态开工。Hux习惯把他的句子往短了改，将它们断开又调换顺序。他喜欢逗号，不喜欢重复，除非能形成上下照应。他会澄清而且会问Kylo要他澄清，他喜欢把回忆插入在离它的起因近的地方，他喜欢解释说明。

好吧呀，那Kylo就照着他喜欢的写。如果能交上一份完美的Hux过的稿，完美到Hux本人都无话可说，那也许他就能去找Snoke向他申诉把自己从这个ginger暴君手下解脱出来了。

\----

 _你这是什么东西？_ 第四章的批注上写着， _你中风了吗？我是不是要为你担心一下？_

_这根本不像是你写的。我不知道你想干什么，我能看出来这堆下面有个情节，但是它从头一直烂到结尾。我都不会花时间修改的，烧了吧，从最基本的开始全部重新来过，周一给我。_

_现在我只能想到这个可能性：如果你花钱在网上找了代写，那赶快去申请退款吧。_

_H_

他的墙比较厚，邻居又都还挺能忍，是算Kylo幸运了。以前他发脾气的时候小爆发过几次，但是现在，他坐在客厅的残骸里，试图让呼吸恢复正常，思考着他是不是把手给伤坏了，才意识到，他这房子不是买下的，所以他有的赔了。

他慢慢地把咖啡桌摆正，扔这张桌子是刚才那一通撒火里爽快的一瞬间了，上面的书和纸还有盘子都飞了出去，他知道的就至少有两个杯子一个盘子都碎成渣了。之后他把沙发也掀翻了，但是掀的时候比他预想的要费了点力，真的得去健身房了。接着他又砸了一会东西，只要是能拿起来的基本都扔了。墙上有个崭新的书背形状的坑，然后还有那个居然是他亲手一拳打出来的洞。

他小心翼翼的弯了弯手指，确定自己应该是没有骨折，很好。他嗓子有点疼，喊的，但是总体上来说无大碍。

垫脚凳还完好，就是上下颠倒了，当最后一点怒火也发泄完了的时候他一下倒在了上面。他没受伤的那只手撑着头，接着又把汗涔涔的头发往后捋了捋。这跟呕吐有点像：总是会积攒到那么一个点，实在是撑不住了，必须让该出来的出来，顾不上后果，然后就只能抱希望结束了之后会觉得好点。但是结果却是这既令他精疲力尽，他也没觉得有变好。

他需要来点酒，还得要一个新编辑，但是那明显比他想的要困难得多。

他有些困难地把自己从软凳子上撑起来，把自身的重量压在咖啡桌上，桌子发出一声令人警觉的吱呀声，看来一会儿得检查一下桌子腿。他自己的腿已经因为刚才那阵肾上腺素有些发抖了，但是这都会好的。他知道自己一会儿就会把桌子的事给忘了，直到什么时候上面摆满了重要的东西，或者他哪天踩上去够东西的时候才会想起来，也有可能两种情况兼具。

扫地板上的碎瓷片的时候，他在仔细考虑着剩下的策略里哪个最好，至少他能回归正常的写作风格了，之前试图用Hux的思考方式简直对他的大脑造成了伤害，太不适合他了。他想要更流畅地，更加自然地写作，少点说教式的无聊学术论调，而更像是聆听一段对话。Hux在给他的文章引入秩序的时候并不能把那些全部剔除掉，当然说句公道话，他也不是就有意要去掉它们的，但是感觉他的自由奔放的气质还是被Hux的重重限制给削弱了。这可是 _他_ 的书，他想怎么写就怎么写。

至少有一件事Hux是对的，如果他的这次赌博不成功，那第四章就完全没头绪要怎么整了。他甚至有点庆幸，之前强行把它写成了一种它不应有的形式，只为了要迎合新的写作风格，说实话他真的不知道如果整本书都要这么写的话要怎么办。写这种小城心理恐怖故事却不直接试图去握住读者的大脑里负责发出危险警报的那一部分然后使劲 _挤_ 一下的话是十五万分困难的——这类作品吸引人的地方就在于那些潜伏在保龄球馆和杂货店里的恶魔其实和每个人床底下的怪物是同一个，就连Kylo床底下的那个也是，也许该说特别是他床底下的那个才对。如果一个段落写出来之后，能让他好几天里都会控制不住地去检查自己家的门后，那这个段落一定是效果拔群。他一直打心底里希望，将来有天能够写出能让他自己在晚上无法入睡，一直不停地想到底是他创作了它，还是仅仅给某种已经存在的东西取了个名字，那东西就一直在那里等着，细细低语着，直到终于有人听到它的声音。

然而就在他一边把地上乱糟糟的东西扫到一起，一边思考着他现在有什么以及他正往上盖什么的时候，他忽然发现自己原来一直在错误的路线上前进。当他试图讲述脑海里的故事的时候，他自己都没有察觉其实他正同时在为一些不同的东西垫下了基础。这真是棒极了，因为如果他现在就跟着这个思路走下去的话，他完全知道自己该如何带着读者一直走到第六章的一大半。根本不会有人发现即将到来的情节大转折，就算是眼睛最尖的人也不能发现这些线索。

他把扫帚靠在又摆正了的沙发边上，转过身去，对自己的聪明才智得意得咯咯笑。剩下的就等他写到不能再写之后再说吧，这个主意太好了，万一忘了就太可惜了。

凌晨两点，胳膊酸痛，眼睛里就像进了热沙子一样，第六章完成了，他点下了发送键把邮件发给了Hux。他实在是累得再也撑不住了，再接着干什么也不会有任何成效了，见好就收。但这次他真的觉得他给这世界带来了一份有价值的东西，一份真正能显示他才能最优秀的一面的东西，并且为后半本书奠定了一个比原来好得多的基调。他终于滚到床上，任由自己进入梦乡，脸上还带着微笑。看看那个小军官这下能怎么说他。

\----

手机在响，他挣扎着从枕头上抬起一点点，就到刚好能够到手机的程度，然后想把它给静音了，过程中却不小心按到了应答键。

“额，”他发出不满的声音，手机挤在脸和枕头之间，几乎要压坏了，“啥。”

“我是Hux。”电话另一头的声音说到，Kylo一听，想了想要不要把电话挂了，但是要挂电话的话还得要他动活一下，“我就是在想，你可能会很高兴听到，我昨天一晚上都没睡。”

“为什么？”Kylo说，他这个问题其实想包括很多层意思。

Hux叹了口气。“因为你一发过来我就点开了那封该死的邮件，把它全读了一遍，然后接下来几个小时里都确信有东西要从地下室里跑出来然后把我和它一起拽回黑暗的地地底世界去。结果就是，我现在需要几升极浓的咖啡，然后在想你会不会也想来点。”

“你两点钟醒着干什么？”Kylo问他，因为刚才那一段话里就这点是最不让他头晕的，从这里问起比较好吧。

“工作。”Hux不以为然地说，“Kylo，你怎么能周五发给我那样的垃圾，你明明能做得这么好的？这个新版本真是提高太多了。”

“我那时候在尝试新东西。”Kylo说，“看来是没成功。”

“明显没成功。”Hux说，“我保持原来的意见，那一版连修改的价值都没有，我很高兴你没真的去改它。”

“等等，不是在弄我的东西的话你是在做什么工作？”

“Snoke不只给了我你的书啊。”Hux听起来好像有点被逗乐了，“我得读很多东西——他们让我要赶在抵抗军出版社之前找下一个Rey Skywalker。我们没了Finn Williams之后Snoke意识到第一秩序现在太依靠你了，如果有什么岔子的话就只能指望你的销量。”

Kylo想象着他的竞争对手，对着墙上一个斑点做了个不悦的表情。他都不知道他更讨厌谁。Finn，他还以为他们两个是朋友呢，至少偶尔能聊聊点子。Finn写的是犯罪小说，按理来说应该是离Kylo的那些密闭恐惧式的恐怖故事够远了，就算交换意见什么也该是安全的。但是他却偏偏用了个他清楚Kylo一直计划要写书用的概念，搞出了个畅销书来，而且还因为什么合同问题把该畅销书带到抵抗军出版社去了。有传言说他开始和Rey Jakku交往了，她是个用Rey Skaywalker笔名出书的爱情小说作家，他在他们的高级编辑举办的欢迎会上认识了她。有关Rey Jakku还是越少提越好。

光是想到他们还有抵抗军出版社那一团破事，就足以让Kylo的心情差到极点了。他现在这本书决定了出版社的成败这事他也完全没兴趣知道，没有压力，一点压力的没有。

“Hux你到底想说什么？”他有些狐疑地说到，“给我打电话就为了告诉我这本书最好写好点要不然我们的竞争对手就要在我们的坟头蹦迪了么？我得告诉你，我这个点真的不想听这些。”

“我、”Hux停顿了好像有很长一段时间，Kylo在想自己是不是听漏了什么，“不，没什么，真的。”Hux说，他的声音听起来不太一样，好像有些凌乱，“没事的，你就照着这个开头的样子继续下去就好，我会尽快再联络的。”

他的手机里传来一声滴的提示音，说明Hux挂了电话，他有些不耐烦地叹了口气，这人到底在搞什么，整这么一出？现在他醒了，他——等等。

他的大脑这才转过弯来，他们对话的一开始，Hux真的是在问他要不要一起去喝咖啡么？

他真的是的。他 _夸奖_ 了Kylo，然后问他要不要一起去买杯咖啡。

等等等等等等，不不不，什么鬼。

Kylo把手机从脸底下面抽出来，迅速回拨了过去，虽然他完全不知道该说什么。大概是要让他再澄清一下，或者确认下他是不是被外星人绑架然后被个一模一样的替身给掉包了。

电话一直没人接，Kylo听着Hux的语音留言提示又是一阵不爽，挂了电话然后翻了个身，把脸埋进枕头里。今天已经是救不回来了，他可是连起床都还没起呢，真想要一个重启键。

\----

把旧的情节扔掉然后把故事重组构建，这个过程花了Kylo大概一两天的时间。他觉得故事确实还是能走下去的，但是最初那种激动人心的劲儿已经过去了，他也知道自己是想多了。他总是卡在那段对话上——想如果他的这本书的销量不翻个倍的话，第一秩序就完了，想Hux当时是不是有可能真的是在约他，想如果他是的话，Kylo该怎么回答。

Hux没有再打电话来，这让事情更难办了。他的邮件，就那么几封，都是直接说到点上去的，一句废话都没有，也没有更多的表扬了。‘ _再接着写，要写好。_ ’显然英格兰是觉得每个人都该各尽其职的。

不过Kylo却没太想尽他的职，沙发变得越来越有吸引力，他的小睡次数也变多了——按理来说他应该是躺下然后思考的，但是后来都变成那种，他有时候会想到绝妙的主意但是大部分时候都只是白白浪费一小时的午觉。上次的马拉松之后他连五百字都没写出来。

就这么耗了一周之后，Hux终于打电话来了，这次是个更合适的下午时间。

他听上去很着急。“你这样下去就完不成这周的指标了，我以为你已经找到了正确的路了呢。”

“呃，是啊。”Kylo往椅子后背上一靠，他自己也不知道Hux这样到底是让他生气还是不生气。“我是找到了，但是现在又不觉得了，这种事总是会发生的。”

Hux安静了一阵，他最喜欢这种尴尬的长停顿。“我忍不住想，”他说，“你的产出骤降是不是有我一份责任。”

Kylo心里咯噔一下。“什么意思？”他问，但是太快了。他要提起咖啡的事了么，他要提起咖啡的事了么，咖啡的事的话Kylo到底他妈该怎么回答他——

“我不应该跟你讲销售数据的。”Hux说，Kylo听着咬了咬自己的下唇，试图用微弱的疼痛来让自己冷静下来，“那不是我该说的，我很抱歉。我的工作是协助你写作，不是给你压力，让你写不出来。”

“没事的。”Kylo说，虽然他自己并不觉得没事——这真 _奇怪_ ，明明他才是那个懒洋洋地在沙发上躺着不去打字的人，Hux却在跟他道歉。

“不管怎么说，”Hux轻快地说，“我们找到了一两个作者，他们的稿子看起来不错，可以救场子，所以你不用书还没写完就担心起销量来。”他清了清嗓子，“而且，如果有什么我能帮到你的，能让你写更多，写得更快的事的话，你应该直接和我讲。你知道我是对你这本书有信心的。”

“你作为一个站在我这边的人，倒是真能不少给我找事啊。”Kylo指出，他知道自己马上就要收不住嘴角的微笑了。

“我不知道，不过我觉得目前为止整体上来看效果还不错。”Hux说，Kylo几乎可以百分百肯定他也在笑。

于是他又让注意力回到了电脑屏幕上，然后写了三千个有些膈应又无力的字，有一半他第二天就给删了，但是至少他在努力了，这让他感觉好了些。然后再下一天，他收到一封Hux的邮件，里面只有个鞭子的图片，他差点就笑出来了。

\----

自那次没有灵感的写作和不愉快的删减之后已经过去两星期的时间了，他知道Hux对他上交的成果并不满意。他不知道他的创作激情到底去了哪里，而Hux对待这一章也像他一开始拆解前三章的时候一样，就好像这章一下就不好了似的。Hux的批注也没好到那里去，越来越短，越来越尖锐，也不能从批注中感受到他写的时候是笑着的了。

Kylo当然是理解的，Hux只会在他没有积极主动跟Hux过不去的时候喜欢他。他有他自己的工作，如果对其他作者也和他这么细致地对待Kylo一样的话，那难怪他没时间睡觉了。他的系统大概是需要每一个人都在规定的精确的时间里提供精准的内容，Kylo让他失望了，他有些不满，而这一切都太说得通，Kylo无法忽视。

他沉下心来，更加努力地工作，也抽了更多的烟，喝了更多威士忌，试图去填补那些本该是他的灵感到来的时间。他不想停下来，即便并没有什么有意义的产出。他只靠披萨维生，因为披萨会自己送来，这样他就不用离开，不用停下，也不用和除了Milton Bay小镇之外的人交流了，他真心希望灵感之神有眼，让这个小镇有一天能成功地被一个什么恐怖谜影给吞噬掉。他有好多天好多天好多天没见过任何人了，除了那个送披萨的小哥，而就连他也开始朝Kylo投来奇怪的眼神了。

他知道这有些奇怪，但他就是会不停地回想起Hux跟他说话的那次，回想起他觉得自己有些对不住Kylo，应该对Kylo更友善一些。Kylo花在想这事上的时间有点多过头了，就好像忍不住想要去揭开刚愈合的疤一样：如果Kylo当时达到了Hux的期望会怎么样的，如果他把下两章就像上两章一样快地交了上去的话——如果这个写作瓶颈能快点过去——如果他没有像往常一样把一切都搞砸，Hux这时候是不是已经能和他友好相处了呢？Hux说话的时候Kylo会不会已经习惯了他语气中那种不明显的不屑呢？

这都无所谓了，他清楚的。就现在的情况来看，Hux只在他写作的时候才想跟他说话，而且前提是不管三七二十一他有天能把第七章给完成了才行。那好吧，他会写的。

但是纠结在同一个完全没起色的破东西上这么久之后，Kylo觉得自己就像只旧袜子，穿太久了，已经不柔软了，一点都不好穿，说不好什么时候有一根线就不行了，然后轰，他就会开个洞，一些重要的东西就再也守不住了。

他越是盯着这个一段到现在， _到现在_ 都搞不好的破文段，那截止日期就越是朝他逼近过来，不能履行合同的风险在远处悬着，再加上Hux的每一封邮件都散发着他的失望。

他现在基本上睡不了多久了，就算他睡着了也净是做噩梦——还不是那种有用的，可以写下来做未来的素材的——而是Snoke拿个狗绳拴着他，让他在印刷层裸体游街的噩梦；还有数百人参加的签名会，但他却没有书可签，因为他他妈的根本就没写，每个人来都是为了听他向他们道歉然后好当着他的面嘲笑他的。

还有他去敲Hux的门，而Hux抬起头来，视线直直地穿过他，却不能听到也不能看到他。

在一个他在一条交通拥堵的路上不停地追着Hux，喊他的名字却毫无用处的漫长的夜晚之后，真人打电话来了，而这就是当Hux问他，“你还好吗？”的时候Kylo如下回答的全部理由。

“我是条旧袜子。”

“嗯，”Hux说，听了Kylo这么一句话他语气还这么平静，“你是个有新的一章能交给我的旧袜子吗？”

“操-”他强迫自己停下来，深吸一口气，“你知道我没有，我他妈什么根本不能 _写_ 了，就，Hux，我不知道，我就是不能，都特么一团屎一样。”

“你可以的。”Hux说，“你写过，而你也会继续写。”

“写作不是这么回事！”Kylo大喊到，“我当然是写过了，但是我现在写不出来，不知道为什么。我都要疯了，你不觉得……要是有那么简单的话我就关了重启一下就好了？”

“你太小题大做了。”Hux说，这大概是他能选的话里最气人的一句了。

Kylo把他的电话挂了。

他盯着电话看了一会儿，他胸口涌起的这个情感，不管它是什么，他得要Hux知道。

而后电话又响了，占满屏幕的图片是那个鞭子，他把它设成Hux的联系人头像了。他自己都不知道他为什么接了起来。

“你听我说，旧袜子。”Hux听上去那么冷静，Kylo都想打他了，“你上次好好吃上一顿饭是什么时候的事了？”

Kylo感觉到他脑子里大概有什么东西崩了，最后一根神经，最后一根稻草，他虽然听见自己说的话，却又意识不到正在说这几个词。“出来和我吃晚饭。”

“Excuse me？”Hux立刻尖锐地说到。

“我是认真的，和我去吃晚饭吧。”Kylo的心在砰砰跳，“你说了，如果有什么你能帮上忙的就问。那好了，我现在就在问。我不知道我上次吃不是用纸盒和塑料饭盒送来的东西是什么时候了，我睡不着写不了，就一直在消磨我的精神-”还有这个洞，他能看见它被越扯越长但是他就是一说就 _停不下来_ ，“就，就是这样。出来和我吃饭吧。”

Hux又在搞他的那个招牌沉默了。“这个，”最后，他十分小心地说，“算是工作上的吗？”

“我他妈不知道。”Kylo说，“就是顿饭，好吗？不一定非得是个什么大事。”

“你具备不把 _是个事_ 都搞成大事的能力吗？”Hux问他。

他特么的居然在 _笑他_ 。

他受够了，Kylo把手机狠狠地砸到桌子上，力度大到一个角上裂开了蜘蛛网式的碎痕，屏幕一下黑了。他完全不在意自己刚刚挂了Hux的电话，然后他的手机就那样了，它坏了，一切他拥有的东西都坏了，所以他干脆好好地再把它扔了一会，能用多大力就用多大力，听到它撞倒房间对面的墙上发出碎裂的声音时心里感受到一阵扭曲的快感。

他把桌子上一半的东西也跟着扔了过去，但是光是砸东西完全没有用，不能让他平息下来。他能感受到喉咙里有一团火，他的眼睛和鼻腔一阵刺痛。

他才不会他妈的 _哭_ 呢，不会是因为这个，不会是因为 _他_ ，不会是因为 _任何东西_ 。

他的拳头击打到墙上的那一刻他意识到：

这光辉一刻里，他几乎就是混沌的化身，他可以破坏一切他想要破坏的；

如果当时他的拳头能往左边或者右边挪个三英寸的话，他现在就没事了；

他现在击中的这个地方，这儿有个间柱*（屋的墙框架的立柱），一个巨大的该死的二乘四*（4.13 cm厚 x 9.13 cm宽，很厚的一种）的木板，牢牢地钉在这栋建筑的壁骨上；

然后，慢慢地，十分不悦地察觉到，构成他右手和手指的众多小小的骨头里，有一些已经不在它们原来应该在的位置了，这可是 _非常不妙_ 。

几秒之后痛觉跟了上来，他完全动不了手了，只能用另一之后把它抱在胸前，试图在疼痛中呼吸。

就像姗姗来迟的乐章结尾一样，他惨淡地意识到，大概现在哭也没关系了。

他的手机坏了，而且大概是被压在什么巨大的挪不动的东西下面。他跌跌撞撞地走进厨房，找到了一包说不好2000年代就在那的外面裹着一层霜的冷冻豆子和小胡萝卜，拿个洗碗毛巾绑把它绑在了手背上。

这不会有多大用的，完全不会，他光是看着它肿起来并且变成可怕的颜色的样子就知道了。但是他只有这些了，现在能不能开车，刚才那一顿砸之后这楼里还有没有人愿意跟他有目光接触也是个问题。

他拧开唯一一瓶止疼药，干吞了两片然后又来了两片，苦笑四片Advil能帮上什么忙。

然后他缩到了沙发的一个角上，以他阵阵疼着的手和那袋可怜的蔬菜为中心蜷了起来，从他不能面对的现实中的没一点里脱离开来，然后等着。

他不知道自己在等什么，也不知道他等了多久，但是最终来的是声门铃。

“哦。”他对捧着一袋满满的购物袋，站在走廊里的Hux说，“我产生幻觉了，好吧。”

Hux脸上的表情简直是字典上面标准的懵逼二字。Kylo正要关门的时候他赶忙一只脚伸进来挡住。“不，不是幻觉，你他妈到底对自己 _做了什么_ ？”

“我把我手弄坏了，我觉得。”Kylo边说边举起那古怪的用洗碗毛巾裹着的冻蔬菜做的手套，现在解冻了湿乎乎的。疼痛感觉奇妙的离他很远，好像他不在自己的皮肤里一样。

“你 _什么_ 。”Hux这下直接把他推自己进来了，可能真的不是幻觉吧，但是他正拽着Kylo把他拖到了个厨房椅子上，然后把那些购物袋放进了Kylo的空冰箱里。解开布条的时候他的手很冷，看见下面的淤青之后还倒抽一口冷气。Kylo觉得看着它有点恶心，所以他打算改看Hux，并试图理解目前的状况。

“我打了墙。”Kylo说，这一切都难以理解，如果Hux是真的的话。但是幻觉是没有冰冷的双手的，“你他妈为什么在这呢？”

“我给你打电话，”Hux说，“你没接。”

“我手机坏了，是我给弄坏的，我专业弄坏东西。”

Hux看了看四周，看到墙上那些坑还有隔壁房间里散落的餐具碎片，然后又看向Kylo，那眼神仿佛在说他对这一信息完全束手无策。“我带你去医院。”最后他一边小心地把洗碗布重新包好一边说。

接下来的几个小时就是一阵模糊。他记得有X光，还有很多人对他做出不满的表情，之后他们给了他一些药，那些药没让他觉得好些，只是让他觉得一切都无所谓，其实这样还是比较好的，尤其考虑到此时他们正在给他的手拼接，重新把错位的东西扳回来，他不想在Hux面前疼得大叫。

他还是不敢百分之百肯定Hux是真的，不过这个问题可以之后再想，等他能想的时候再想。

他们又开了他一些那种药之后就说他可以回家了，此外还给了他接下来几天吃的不同种类的药，以及手上不少的闪亮亮的金属和黑玻璃纤维，Hux开车送他回家的时候在街灯底下看起来特别酷。

要说有什么在意的事的话，就是那种让他觉得疼痛无所谓的药同时也让他非常、非常的困。然后下一个瞬间他就在自己的床上了，有人给他盖上了被子，真好，明天早上那个‘有人’就会跟他解释这一切了。

\----

他恢复意识的过程是分阶段的。他的手很重，而且很酸，当他试图举起它来好好看看的时候什么又硬又像是塑料的东西打到了他的鼻子。

“操。”他喊了一声，赶紧用另一只手摸了摸。没流鼻血，不过人类的鼻子上的神经末梢实在太多了。

之后他想起来了手上那一堆硬东西是怎么回事。他往墙上打了一拳，然后……Hux救了他？那必定是真人真事了吧，要不然他手上的石膏是怎么来的呢？不过现在想来仍然还是无法解释。

他稍微侧过身，看到了被人拉到床边的厨房椅子。好吧，他可不记得他有干这个，但是显然有人这么做了，而且在和他视线齐平的椅子座上，有一杯水，还有一张纸巾，折了两折，上面有两片药。

 _喝药_ ，纸巾上的大黑字写着。

不需要说第二次。他越是清醒，就越是清晰地感到疼痛，而且痛感好像是从他的手上在往身上的其他部分扩散，他可不想等等看一会是什么结果。

有一张叠好的A4纸压在水杯的一边下面，他边喝水，想把卡在喉咙的药送下去，边用坏手的手指尖把他拽了出来，光是把纸甩开也很疼，但是他就是不想等。

_Kylo -_

这字写得整洁，有棱角，清晰可阅，不知为何完全符合他的期待。

_如果你饿了的话，冰箱里有吃的，其余的止疼药在厨房桌子上，用量是每六小时两片_ _Tylenol_ _，或者每四小时，如果疼痛非常剧烈的话， 不要多吃。_

_不用说也知道，我要去工作，但是我找到了你的手机，会去看看能不能给你换一块屏幕。如果你需要什么的话，给我发邮件，我会看的，如果没事的话我会下班之后回来。_

_帮我个忙，今天就不要写了。尽量多睡觉，你得休息。_

_不是你之前休的那种。_

_H._

一个烂笑话？你谁？

Kylo任由那张纸自己慢慢折回去，然后又躺了下来。虽说原则上他是很讨厌Hux来给他提人生建议的，但是至少今天的建议和他自己想做的事吻合。也就是在床上爱躺多久躺多久，让这些好药生着效，这样他就能没有噩梦地睡觉了。

他打盹睡到药效过了，手上的疼痛又把他唤起来。这也就意味着他得去一趟厨房，去拿桌子上的止疼药。药瓶的盖子都已经拧开轻轻搭在瓶口上面，处于某些不可名状的原因，这让他感受到一阵强烈到几乎让他哽咽的情感。一定是因为药再加上劳累吧，要不然他怎么会站在自己的厨房里，差一点就要哭出来，审视着Hux曾经待过的这一小块整洁到令他难以忍受的空间，忽然觉得他醒来之后一切都好了起来。

冰箱的最上层里有已经切好的菠菜蛋饼，还有小塑料盒装的草莓。他就着一片蛋饼把药送下去，打算把草莓留到之后，之后又把自己拖回了床上，故意不要去想那些危险的念头，比如 _有人在意我的死活_ 。

不过要是完全一点都不去想那是不可能的，所以他只是安静地，在没人能听到的地方想。

几小时之后门铃又把他叫醒了。他缓慢地挪到门口去迎接某位编辑，该编辑看上去一脸闷闷不乐，抱着一堆购物袋。

“那都是些什么？”他坐在厨房桌旁问到。Hux正在把东西都摆到厨房的台子上。

“呃，”Hux说着，肩带拉过头顶上把电脑包放了下来，“请先别问问题，现在先别问，等我喝一杯之后再说。”

他从其中一个袋子里拿出一瓶红酒来，然后开始一个一个地开橱柜。“你没有红酒杯吗？”他看着一个装满了Kylo那些不配套的咖啡杯的橱柜问到。

“没有。”Kylo说。“我原来有，但是。他们碎了。”

“我怎么毫不惊讶呢。”Hux叹了口气，说完选了一个蓝色的马克杯，上面写着‘世界第一外公’，“我猜你完全不介意。”

“是的。”Kylo诚实地回答到。“我一般这里都……没有人来。”

“惊讶不断啊。”Hux开了红酒瓶，往马克杯里足足地倒了几英寸，然后举起杯子来，整个脸被挡住了得有个一两分钟。

“我猜你今天工作不太顺心。”Kylo说。

Hux的视线越过马克杯上方看着他。“可以这么说吧。我的确非常‘享受’每天工作到只能睡两个小时，时间表上排满了各种会议，以及听我们的执行董事假装对我问寒问暖实则是进行批评教育，就为了确保我 _能胜任我的工作_ 。”他往后靠在柜台上，“我看你至少是睡了？”

Kylo点点头。“我看到你留的纸条了。”他把打了石膏的手放在另一只胳膊的胳膊肘上，“你不用什么都帮我做的。”

“非常不幸，你错了。”Hux又喝了一大口酒，“我的职责就是确保你能准时且达标地产出一本书，Snoke和我说的非常清楚而且不留余地，我得做我一切能做的，完成你的各种需求，来保证你达成该目标。”

“你又不是我的助手。”Kylo不解地挠了挠后脑勺。

“难道你现在有个我不认识的助手要介绍给我吗？”Hux神情惨淡地说。

“没有。”Kylo坦白到。

“很好。”Hux说，“因为如果有的话，你早就应该因为玩忽职守把他们给解雇了。但是我现在没时间给你招一个新的来，我们还有一个月多一点的时间就得让这书可以出版，也就是说还有差不多三周的时间可以写。我恐怕就看你现在待的这个一片狼藉的地方，以及只剩一只手的状况，一个人完成是没戏了。哦对了，这个。”他在电脑包前面的口袋里翻找了一会，掏出Kylo的手机，屏幕已经是崭新的了。

他接过来塞到浴袍的兜里。“谢。”他说，“需要我给你钱吗？”

“我都用公司的卡。”Hux勉强地笑了笑，“包括这瓶红酒还有我买的吃的，谁叫我不能指望你天天只吃垃圾还能好好地完成工作呢。”

看着Hux把杯子里最后一点酒喝完然后又给自己倒上下一杯，他好像渐渐地明白了什么。

“你是来给我当保姆的。”他说。

“我还是希望你别用这个措辞。”Hux仔细想了想之后说，“我来这儿是为了确保你能正常运转，好让你能把小说剩下的部分讲出来，然后我来帮你打下来。”

“今天晚上吗？”Kylo说，“我刚吃了 _很多_ 药……”

Hux把马克杯放回台子上，开始从购物袋里卸货，又从橱柜里取出餐具开始准备吃的。“考虑到是你的书，这问题可能没你想的那么严重。”他背对着Kylo回过头来说。

Kylo还在想这到底是不是在骂他的时候，Hux就已经往盘子里装好了蔬菜，脆片，还有一些看起来是大蒜味儿的蘸酱，然后把盘子在桌子上摆好了。“吃。”他说，“要是需要的话也吃两片药。”

Kylo拿起一根胡萝卜条，但只是一头夹在手指间，还晃着的时候就停住了。他看着Hux，现实开始逐渐穿过止疼药制造的迷雾，有一件事变得清晰起来。“你昨晚是来和我吃晚饭的。”

Hux叹了叹气。“我昨晚来是因为你叫我来的。”他一边在桌子前和Kylo一起坐下一边说，他看红酒的样子就像是在看提词板，“而且我答应你了，有什么能帮上你的都会为你做。”

“除了看着我吃蔬菜之外你难道没有别的活要干了吗？”他几乎能看到Hux身上散发着的像一股股热浪一样的不满情绪，“你职位是高级编辑，应该有人能替你做这样的事的。”

“可就是没有。”Hux一下就耐不住了，“而且你知不知道你也没给我减轻任何负担？你应该 _自己_ 就看着自己吃蔬菜才对，但显而易见，比起担心下自己会不会营养不良死掉，还有完成这本Snoke已经付了钱给你的书，你更专注于室内拆毁工作——”然后他一只手捂住脸然后又长叹了一口气，“对不起，我不该这么说的。”

“不，其实吧，”Kylo靠回椅背上，用胡萝卜条指着Hux，“你是个坏脾气的混蛋，再过十年就是个坏脾气的老头——”

“我今年 _三十四_ ，”Hux差点喷了，“ _十年？_ ”

“——但是你昨天晚上带我去医院还把我送回家，我欠你一个大人情。”Kylo看着Hux脸上逐渐没了不耐烦，取而代之的……只是累得不行的表情，“昨晚的事情我一大半都不记得了，但我清楚不管怎么样都肯定比你不来我一个人处理，要好得多得多。”

Hux点点头，又把脸藏到了马克杯后面。

“所以 _这一次_ 你给我点坏脸色看我就当它过去了，”Kylo挥舞着胡萝卜条，一副了不起的样子，也不怕它掉下去，“就这一次，别再试探我的好意了。”

“你有好意的哦？”马克杯后面，Hux看起来几乎实在微笑了，“之前都藏哪里去了？”

“喝你的酒吧。”Kylo说着咬下一口胡萝卜。

\----

邮件版Hux早该让他准备好面对近距离版Hux的：反应快又毒舌，看起来丝毫不受酒精的影响，至少是快喝到瓶底之前都没事。（他一滴都没给Kylo喝，“不能和止疼药一起”，他说，但是从他紧紧的把那瓶干白抱在胸前不放的样子来看，Kylo觉得他真的只是自己太需要了而已。）

他在Kylo的厨房里来回穿梭，这里那里地收拾整理着，就好像他的手天生就停不下来一样，一会儿把东西摆放到该在的位置，一会儿又刷起盘子，接着又到客厅里继续打扫作业，连Kylo用作办公室的那个小角落也不放过。他嘴里一直不停地碎碎念着什么，‘在这样脏乱的环境下根本不可能照常产出’之类的抱怨，看着被损坏的墙壁还不忘发出啧啧声。Kylo本应该觉得他很烦的——他本该感到恼火的，Hux觉得自己是谁啊，就这样闯进来，开始打扫，不知道还以为这是他家呢——但他自己又不是真心喜欢在这样乱糟糟的环境里生活，要找理由的话，那只是因为总有比打扫卫生更重要的事要做罢了。

不过这种强迫性的打扫让Hux冷静了下来。Kylo可以观察到他下巴附近和眼睛周围紧绷的肌肉逐渐放松了下来，就好像在那唠叨Kylo应该如何把他的铅笔按字母表顺序排好以及要用不同颜色标记处垃圾邮件这件事能安抚他的心情一样。处于某些不知名的原因。Kylo发现自己并不介意，尤其是Hux完全不想别人帮他，他甚至主动去制止Kylo来帮他，把Kylo伸过来的手打开，命令他回到沙发上去。

晚上份的止疼药现在开始起效了，沙发好像是有自己的引力场一样。他深深地陷进去，把脚垫在有些不稳的咖啡桌上，看着Hux把Kylo扔掉的最后一点东西捡起来，把它们整齐地摆好，直到Kylo的桌子看起来就像Hux的一样。

“好了，”Hux终于说到，“现在 _我_ 能在这里工作了。”

“棒极了，”坐在沙发上的Kylo说，“要是早知道你有压力一大就打扫卫生的毛病，我几个星期前就邀请你过来了。”

Hux狠狠地瞪了他一眼，但旋即一屁股坐到了沙发的另一头上，他这么瘦巴巴的，没想到力度还挺重。“如果你敢利用这一点的话，我会让你后悔的。”

“可是你看你这么喜欢打扫，而我又 _擅长_ 把东西搞乱。”Kylo对他笑着说。

“你确实擅长。”Hux疲倦地说。

“我是说， _看看你_ ，”Kylo挥了挥手朝着Hux全身比划了两下，“Great King Butter-Wouldn't-Melt，现在沦落到什么样子呢，袖子挽着，醉着酒，还在我的沙发上。”

“我没醉。”Hux说，“我只是喝了，但没喝多。”

“瞎说。”Kylo说着又笑了，他之前怎么就没发现Hux这么好逗呢？“你都在和我友好地聊天了，这都， _整整十分钟了_ ，你既没有叫我傻瓜也没有暗讽我是个巨婴或者呵斥我去工作，你醉大方了。”

Hux不屑地哼了一声，双手交叉在胸前，往后靠进了沙发里。“可能我只是看在你受伤的份上对你好一点呢？”

“看吧？醉得不行了。”Kylo用脚趾戳了戳Hux的腿肚子。“我可不能让你开车回家了。”

Hux居然真的考虑了一下。“我叫个出租车吧。”他最终同意了，“嗯，这样好些。”

“或者你可以……在我家过夜？”Kylo自己也不知道为什么要这么说，但是他觉得这是应该的，“在我这随便睡一下？一小会儿也成，估计你过一阵子酒就醒了。”

“我得需要睡眠才能正常工作，”Hux说，“尤其是今天晚上。今天这一天已经够我受的了，我可不想明天还重蹈覆辙。”

“所以呢？这张沙发睡着可舒服了。”Kylo就像拍老朋友的肩膀一样拍了拍一边的扶手，“我等你叫我赶快回去工作的时候在这上面睡了可久了，相信我。”

Hux脸皱了一下。“我可不在沙发上睡觉。”

“好的好的，遵命陛下。”Kylo摇摇头，“有时候我都觉得你这么限制自己不去体会现实世界，搞不好哪天哪根筋都要给绷坏了。但还请您轻饶我的沙发，”他轻轻抚摸着一边的扶手，就好像在安慰它一样，“就……在这和我坐一会儿吧。读读你笔记本上的东西，我知道你把电脑带来了，所以你大概是已经打算好要工作到两点了，那还不如就在我这里工作呢。”

“好吧。”Hux终于让步，“我确实还有很多阅读任务。”

\----

只靠Hux笔记本发出的蓝光和小桌上台灯的金色柔光，还不足以驱散房间里的黑暗，在加上止疼药的效果，以及Hux读东西的时候不喜欢说话这点，已经没剩什么能把Kylo再拉回完全清醒的状态了。他转了个身，把腿收起来膝盖抵在胸前，受伤的那只手小心地放在肚子和大腿之间，然后把头靠在了高高的沙发靠背上。

“你可以去睡觉了。”Hux说，他并没有把视线从屏幕上移开。

“Nah，”Kylo说，“还太早了，这才几点？十一点？”

“十一点十四分。”Hux说，“你累了，我该走了。”

“别走，刚才说了那么多不就是叫你 _不要_ 走。”Kylo说，“按原计划吧，我没事的，只是有点小困，我在构思我的书呢，没在睡觉。”

“你应该睡觉的。”

“我不睡。”Kylo坚决地说，“你也不能走。”

Hux对他翘起一根眉毛，但是没发表评论。

Kylo头靠回沙发上，努力去想想Milton Bay小镇，他的主人公，还有目前看来不可解的窘境。对主人公来说，和他做对的不可控变量太多了，Kylo亲手给他埋下的陷阱，在Jimmy和他成功得救之前诸多的因素重重叠叠。

去你妹的Jimmy。Kylo几天前终于开始清晰地意识到他讨厌他写的这个主人公，这无大碍：他没必要喜欢每一个经由他大脑创作出来的角色，只要他能维持他们的人设就好。但是Jimmy实在是太自作聪明了，总是不按Kylo想要他做的行事，没法推动故事往前走，每次Kylo想让他强行配合的时候——好吧，这就是为什么他现在还没写出第七章来。

他在脑子里一遍又一遍地想着这个问题，闭上眼睛试图勾画出Milton Bay的地理图形，那里的建筑，任何一个能为他所用的小细节……

他回到现实的时候发出了点声音——惊讶，没回过神，不管什么，它是导致他轻声说了声“啊？”并让沙发另一头的Hux抬起头来看向他的罪魁祸首。

“接着睡吧。”他说。

“我没在睡。”Kylo口齿不清地说。

“你已经睡了快三小时了。”Hux说，“现在还想糊弄我的话已经晚了。”他动了动身子，伸了个懒腰，忽然下定决心似的把笔记本啪地合上了，“我现在也酒醒了，该准备回家了，这样也免得你再担心睡觉会让你错过更多这甚是激动人心的‘晚间活动’。”

“不要——”Kylo呜呜了几声。这样拖着长音抱怨着，说出来多丢人啊，可是他能听见自己说的话，对于他的声调语气也只能这么形容了。

“去好好睡一觉。”Hux说，“我明天晚上会再回来，我们到时候会货真价实地完成一些工作，所以你最好先做好准备。”

\----

早上他又疼得不行了，而且‘好药’快要吃完了，吃另外的药的话并不能让疼痛完全消失。他本想着还是要努力写写，或者至少是在键盘上用两根食指敲一敲，但就在他花了将近二十分钟，试图用一只好手外加一只能微妙地撑着点什么但是没法操作的手来扣衬衫之后，该主意也不那么吸引人了。

这真是太他妈不方便了，这石膏，他觉得自己就跟个傻瓜似的，还那么坚定得想着要做点什么呢， _什么都行_ 。他不能写，也不能作图，但是至少没有什么能阻止他思考。

他接了一浴缸热水，把坏手搭在浴缸沿外面，泡着澡，然后就只是想；四肢岔开地躺在床上，身子底下垫了张毛巾，风干中，然后想；把纽扣衬衫扔进洗衣框里，换上新的T恤和帽衫，然后想；没抽烟，因为烟抽完了，但他站在阳台上，嘬着铅笔的一头，然后想；来回踱步，忽然坐倒，站起来，在沙发上蜷着，一会儿又倒挂，万一换个视角有帮助呢。

就在这时，不知是看着傍晚斜照进来的阳光，还是盯着天花板发呆的某一刻，他感觉到了——那脑海里轻轻地移动，就好像有人小心地摇了摇，一切就都回到了该在的位置。

他惊叫一声，飞速地从沙发上坐了起来，一把抓过手机。

I'M GONNA KILL HIM :D

Hux：……你要杀了他，他是谁？

tell u when u get there 2 hard 2 type

（你来了我告诉你，太难打字了）

Hux六点半的时候准时出现了，还拿着两个塑料盒，里面装着香辣茄酱通心粉，他把盒子里的吃的擀到两个盘子里，把其中一个推到桌子另一头的Kylo面前。“吃了。”他说，“然后告诉我你打算杀了谁，既然我要做你的帮凶的话。”

“我要杀了Jimmy。”Kylo一边用叉子狼吞虎咽着一边说。不管Hux从哪找来的，这通心粉真是厉害极了，他一开始说话肯定就停不下来，最好赶在菜冷之前尽可能地多吃点。

Hux点了点头。“我不是早就告诉你该这么干了吗？”他说，“我十分确定我给你的第一条建议就是这个。”

Kylo叹了口气。“你假装吃惊一下都不行吗？反正他我肯定是要杀定了。我恨死这个小混账东西了，他特么什么都擅长得不行，要是我把他喂给无名的暗黑鬼怪的话，剩下的部分我就能从Stephen的视角写了。”

“声东击西，你设好了局让Stephen为之前所做的事付出代价。”Hux用叉子叉了三四个通心粉，就跟个教鞭似的举着它朝Kylo挥来挥去，“好了，所以说Jimmy是晃到他不该去的地方了？他知道自己所处的险境吗？还是说他单单只是——大胆地走进了树林里，自信地披着主角光环，然后就——‘嘎’？”他对自己的喉咙做了几个动作，就好像是想要阻止什么试图掐死他的东西一样。

“‘嘎’。”Kylo肯定到，“我不会告诉他，就直接动手，没有警告，黑暗里伸出的一根触手或者不知道什么的这个怪物。就只是，嗖的一下，一拉灯，去你妹的Jimmy。然后Stephen会从一个安全地地方目睹这一切，于是他心里这下清楚了，除了他自己还有他尚有欠缺的适应能力之外，他谁也靠不了了。”

“那Bethany呢？”Hux若有所思的咀嚼着，“我总觉得我们欠她的。她现在拿到Jimmy的枪了，现在你都把她那讨人厌的男朋友杀了，就不能让她做点什么吗？”

“哼，可能她是去救Stephen的人。”Kylo顿了一下，“不，她绝对去救了Stephen，然后她还应该带上Tezza，她们两个组一个女子小队，这样我就不用让她在胜利时刻一激动去和 _他_ 亲嘴儿了。”

“可读者多半会期待她去亲他。”Hux说。

“读者就让他们自己看着办吧。”Kylo边说边挖了他盘子里将近四分之一的pasta到叉子上，“谁会怪Bethany呢？你说说， _你_ 是不是也宁愿亲Tezza也不愿意亲Stephen？”

“呃，我并不会，但我还是希望Stephen能像Tezza那样有骨气了再亲他。”Hux正低头看着他的pasta。

“好吧。”Kylo说，他 _才没有_ 要脸红呢， _没有_ 。但是。Hux承认了。或者至少他暗示了。所以Hux至少是双性恋，这也就是说。

这也就是说他接下来必须故作淡定了。“其实我也更愿意亲Stephen。”他按照计划露出一个笑容，希望看上去别太像个连环杀手，“Tezza的话估计会先咒我，然后冲着我裆下来一脚。”

Hux哼了一声。“她会的，我喜欢她这一点。”

Kylo朝他笑着。“你的确会喜欢。”

等他们吃完最后一点通心粉（Kylo从Hux盘子里偷走了最后两口，他朝Kylo皱了皱鼻子但是没有阻止他），餐具也都洗好了之后，Hux离开厨房走向了客厅，Kylo在后面跟着他。

“你平时是怎么工作的？”Hux问他，“都在一个文档里吗？”

“对，就在我桌面上，”他赶在Hux说之前举起手示意清白——“没错，它有在自动备份，我还会每隔几天拷贝一份到U盘上，我不信任云存储。”

Hux虽然朝他翘起一根眉毛，但还是说：“好吧，那你就赶快帮我登进去吧。”

他坐在Kylo的椅子上，推了推鼠标让屏幕亮起来。Kylo向前倾身，一只手伸过去，同时努力克制自己不要去想自己现在离Hux有多近，然后输入了密码：“Vader123，”他说，“如果你又被锁了的话。V大写。”

“Vader？”Hux忽然饶有兴趣地打量起书架上的那一叠书来，“所以你是《死亡之星》的粉丝了？我该猜到的。”他从那一叠里抽出一本硬皮精装本，手法精准到丝毫没有扰动其他的书，“这个版本真不错。”

“别、”Kylo赶忙说到，但是已经迟了——Hux已经把书翻开，书页正好打开到了致敬的那一页。

“‘致我亲爱的Padmé’，”Hux念到，“‘我梦里的声音；我回家的路。——Anakin’”他有些怀疑地看了看Kylo，“Padmé不是他的妻子吗？你究竟花了 _多少_ 钱才搞到这本的？”

“没花钱，我继承的。”Kylo长叹一口气，“他是我的祖父。”

“哦。”Hux说，就好像他脑袋里有一盏灯被点亮了一样，“现代恐怖小说的鼻祖，真的就是现代恐怖小说代表人的祖父。这可真是有点意思。”

“现在你要告诉我你也不喜欢他的书了。”Kylo从Hux手里把那本硬皮书夺了过来，一副要保护它的架势把它紧紧抱在胸前。

Hux侧过头去。“呃，我承认它们是经典。”

“你个庸人，”Kylo愤愤不平地说，把书抱得更紧了，“别拿你的非信徒的手玷污了我这本初版。”

“我没说我不喜欢啊。”Hux说。

“谁也 _不用_ 你喜欢。”Kylo轻轻地把它放回那一摞书的顶上，摸了摸它的封面，“我能听出来你看不起什么东西的时候的语气。”

“我觉得你应该是把它和我平时正常说话的语气混淆了。”Hux说。

“不，我很确定那就 _是_ 你正常的语气。”Kylo转过身朝沙发走过去，“至少根据我收集的有关你的数据来分析的话是这样的。”

那也许是声叹息，或者也可能是声笑，但是Hux不出声笑，因此那就是个叹息。

“第七章。”他说。

“把现在有的全删了，”Kylo说，“一个字不剩。”

“你确定？”

“完全确定。那些都是垃圾，你我都知道的。”

“好吧。”Hux极富戏剧性地敲下了删除键，“搞定。现在呢？”

Kylo抿了抿嘴。“这样开始。 _Jimmy_ _把车开到停车场时正值黄昏，夕阳之下，森林边缘的几棵橡树仿佛被野火点燃了一样。车轮碾过碎石，如同火花爆裂，噼啪作响，太阳的余晖透过车窗玻璃照射进来，温暖而不灼热。他不禁想靠得更近一些，就好像那是真实的火焰。_ ”

“其实就是野火。”Hux边打字边说，“他真的会过去看？”

“这傻瓜？可能会吧。划上删除线。”Kylo想了一会儿。“在这之前结束这一段落。下一段：他把科迈罗停在森林边缘——”

“停，”Hux打断了他，“你已经用过一遍‘森林边缘’了，再来个别的。”

Kylo不耐烦地出了口气。“要是我能看见屏幕就好办多了。”他不情愿地从沙发上起来，抓了个离得最近的厨房椅子，把他塞到办公椅后面有点困难，但他尽力了。

“好吧。”他说，“ _他把科迈罗停在_ _Stephen_ _老爸的卡车旁边，从仪表盘上边的小柜里拿出_ _Tezza_ _坚持要他拿上的铃铛、书和蜡烛，他觉得这几样东西没什么用，但还是拿上了。不过银子弹在_ _Bethany_ _那儿，另外_ _Stephen_ _也说会带咒语书来。他能感受到他自己的决心，像一道坚实的白色光芒在心中燃烧。他们一定要找到这个东西，不管它是什么。_ 此段完。 _他一踏出车门，刚才产生的火焰的幻象立刻被大风吹得无影无踪。_ 此段完。 _‘_ _Stephen_ _，’他大喊，‘你他妈在哪呢？’_ 此段完。”

他在椅子上扭了扭，抻着脖子看着屏幕，并把重量都压在一边的屁股上，他已经开始觉得疼了，厨房用的椅子完全不适合干这个。

“ _除了风中的树叶婆娑，没有任何应答。好一个后援，_ _Jimmy_ _冷笑。_ _Stephen_ _估计没等他，已经自己先进去了，_ _Jimmy_ _完全_ ——呃……不，重来。 _Jimmy_ _明确告诉过他不要单独行动。_ 此段完。 _‘_ _Stephen,_ _’他再次呼喊，‘_ _Stephen!_ _’_ ”

“Stephen去哪了？”Hux问。

“我马上就会想出来的，森林里有几个合适的地方。”他有换了个姿势，“得了，我放弃，这样肯定不行。”

“什么不行了？”Hux疲惫地问到。

“我不舒服，这把破椅子，我一直不停地在想这椅子有多破，于是就不能集中精神。但是我一坐办公椅你就得坐这把破椅子，你一坐这把破椅子你脾气就会更不好，你一脾气不好我就会生气，我一生气就会把你赶出去，所以只有一个解决办法。”

“那就是你拿出点大人样子来？”Hux对他翘起一边的眉毛。

“哦.哈.哈.”Kylo说，“太好笑了。不是，你把这个文档给自己发过来，拿上你的笔记本，我们坐沙发上去。”

\----

沙发比椅子要好太多了。不只是因为那厚厚的压感极好的垫子让Kylo随便怎么坐都很舒服得很，也因为要是他想看见Hux的电脑屏幕的话，Hux就必须过来在他旁边挨着坐。

当然Hux的肩膀还是那么姿势端正，腰板也挺得老直，而且就算Kylo讲巨尼玛好笑的笑话他也不笑，但是Hux胳膊紧挨着Kylo的地方非常暖，再加上他打字既快速又精准，导致Kylo完全没有注意到他们就这样工作了多长时间，一直等到Hux忍住一个哈欠，然后说：“啊，都过了午夜了。”

“是诶。”Kylo靠得更近了，当然只是为了看清笔记本电脑上小小的时间显示，“这一幕我们已经快写完了，今天就到这里吧。明天我们就可以把Jimmy一杀了事了，然后我会接着想Tezza的仪式到底有什么后果——你带晚餐，我带沙发，我觉得我们这个工作安排还挺合理的。”

就算他第二天花了一整天时间不耐心地等Hux来那又怎样？他只是很激动这个第七章终于能见到尾了，后面的故事也有了头绪。Jimmy迎来了他既不辉煌也不英勇的陌路；Kylo欢呼雀跃；Hux插入了一张空白页，在新的一页的顶上打了‘第八章’几个字；Kylo终于暂停了一会儿他的胜利之舞去想和Hux要来个击掌庆祝。Hux没有和他击掌，但是他拍了拍他旁边的沙发坐垫好让Kylo坐回来，这几乎已经是够好的了。

再接下来的那天晚上竟然比这还好。Kylo弄了微波炉爆米花，Hux屈尊地吃了点，然后他们速战速决了第八章，还做了一阵子内容编辑，这让Kylo觉得他又对Hux那精密仪器一样的大脑加深了一些了解。他似乎什么都不放过，还问那么多问题——不过鉴于在他们调整段落位置以及Hux把想法记下来的时候，Kylo能在沙发上紧紧地靠着他，还能闻到Hux用来把头发一丝不苟地贴在脑袋上的某不知名产品的甜青柠味清香，他问的问题忽然也感觉不那么烦人了。

Hux预计的三周现在过去两周了，他们已经写到了十二章的结尾。进度比一开始要稍微慢了一些，但是Kylo发现，虽然Hux当一个远在屏幕那一头的编辑的时候是整个星球上最烦人的人，这个听他讲故事的Hux却没那么糟糕。他在叙述的时候一直在观察Hux的脸，Bethany差点落入魔爪又惊险逃脱，Stephen几乎全部错误的推理，还有逐渐陷入巫术仪式导致的错乱中的Tezza，他们所有人都在试图反抗黑暗力量，然而单独每个人都不能与之匹敌。作为幕后操控的人偶师，Kylo一边让他们在Milton Bay逐渐崩坏的现实中翩翩起舞，一边听着Hux的呼吸随着紧张段落的到来逐渐加快，让他提出建议怎么让一切变得更棘手，然后就只是……每天晚上都有几小时的时间里就只是生活在这个故事里。

这期间他得出了几个结论。第一个就是他应该对这个沙发友善一些，不要每次生气的时候都把人家掀翻。他和Hux在上面一起度过了这么多时间，给它的平静的余生是它应有的奖赏。

第二个结论是Hux很明显非常、非常的单身，而且没有什么比他的工作还要重要的，需要花时间和精力的爱好。周末对他来说意义不大，除了他平时是下班来，周末是做完杂物来这点区别。他打字的时候从来没有人给他打过电话，只有工作上的邮件偶尔会打断故事的进行，而就算是那些邮件，Hux也只是看一眼然后就扔一边说之后处理。只要是他和Kylo在一起的时候，他似乎就是完完全全属于Kylo的。如果Kylo暂时想不出该写什么，他就会去做点别的，从来没有闲下来的时候，但就算如此然还是每天都会待到午夜或者更晚，等着Kylo的灵感回来。而灵感确实会回来，因为他终于想出‘妙’的东西的时候Hux对他轻声念叨的“yes”是比世界上任何的鞭子都要有效的动力源泉。

第三个结论，尽管他的编辑还是个混蛋，嘴尖不说而且说到故事也好不手软，也尽管他在故事时间之外也没有对Kylo有多温柔……尽管所有这些，有Hux在旁边一起坐在沙发上，是几个月以来Kylo遇到的最好的事了。

他的手还是什么时候都在疼，那种一直存在于背景里的低频疼痛，动一下又会剧烈起来，另外他有点想念自己一个人全身心融汇进故事里的那种冥想式的平静。除了这些，总体上来说他还是感觉要好多了。是因为那些蔬菜？Hux可能放了什么进去。还是因为规律的睡觉时间？或是因为他发现用左手操作打火机太困难了于是正好戒了烟，并且因为在吃止疼片而戒了酒？或也许只是因为有了个总在你身边的人，偶尔会对你（几乎）笑一笑？不管是什么，对他的效果非常好。

已经快要两点了，他们早就应该结束了，他们 _几小时之前_ 就早应该结束了。他知道自己创造力已经在衰退了，但是第十二章的结尾就近在眼前，他想继续下去，他们能做到的，一定可以的。

十分钟前他把Hux的笔记本拉到了自己腿上，来重读一下前面的部分，好确认他在第八章给的铺垫是不是对上了。他一只手也能把页面向下滚——好的，这里是Tezza需要知道的那一页魔导书的内容，嗯，他们几个都忽视了的这个咒语所需的秘密材料——“好了，”他边说边把文档又滚回最后，“我们能搞定了。”

Hux那边没有一点反应，Kylo抬起头。“哦。”他地小声说。

Hux的眼睛闭着，头靠在沙发靠背上，有点歪地倒着，角度一看就不舒服，至少时间一长肯定不行。在Kylo没注意的时候，他的呼吸早已变得平缓而深沉，大概连Hux自己都没想允许自己就这样睡过去吧。可是看看他现在，嘴唇微微张着，双手打开，放松在大腿上，没了一贯的不屑的表情，五官那么柔和，就在那睡着。

Kylo感到胸口燃起一阵小小的什么说不清的东西。

他保存文档之后把电脑放在了咖啡桌上，尽可能地保持动作安静。

为什么他偏偏没有两只能正常工作的手呢？得要两只完好的手才能做这个——但如果他真的双手完好的话，Hux打一开始就不会在这儿了，就不会过来，就不会再这里花那么长的时间，长到他都放下了防线，都在这可以说是世界上最好的沙发上睡着了。

小心地，极为小心地，他堆起了三个靠垫，然后用好的那只手把住Hux狭窄的肩膀，慢慢地把他朝一边倾下去。Kylo托着他的脚踝把他的腿放倒沙发上去的时候他连动都没动一下——Hux肯定比他表现出来的要累多了，为什么刚才他们就要一直在往后赶呢？他为什么没有提出要停下呢？Hux的眼皮因为疲惫都有些泛蓝了，这样都没有发现，Kylo觉得有点（只是有点）自责了。

但是现在好了，他看起来要舒服多了，这大概能抵罪了吧。

还只是大概。他往公寓里四处张望了一下。盖的东西，盖的东西，只要能拿来盖的都行。Kylo一般来说自己就比较热，毛毯什么的基本不用，床上也就一条薄被，但是Hux需要盖的东西。客厅太透风了，他醒来会冷的。

他叹了叹气，去卧室拾起自己的被子。反正这个季节他也用不上，用的话一般也是半夜就踢掉了，就给Hux吧。

主人嘛，待客要有道。

这跟把他自己的被子在Hux肩膀周围掖好时他感到的那种感觉一点，真的一点关系都没有。他也没有一边想着这个一边心里暖暖的，蜷在自己床上，盖着个浴袍进入了梦乡。

他的苏醒是伴随着日光，还有出乎意料的暖意到来的：被子回来了，而且还是掖好的，浴袍挂在门背后，他几乎都怀疑昨晚侧桌台灯温和的灯光下Hux的脸庞是不是自己做梦梦见的了。

客厅的样子也完全不能帮他打消疑虑：所有的靠垫都已经归位，掸平立好，没有一处地方表明‘昨天有人枕着我睡过’。笔记本电脑不在了，盘子碗都洗好了，所有的一切都秩序凛然。

他当然不会留下了，Hux根本不可能会睡到Kylo起床那么晚。但是让Kylo怀疑他到底有没有在这里待过也太……

他一声叹息栽倒在沙发上，脸埋进离得最近的靠垫里。

然后深吸一口气。然后忽然放声大笑。然后紧紧地把靠垫贴在脸上。

甜青柠。

\----

晚上Hux买了寿司，他们谁都没提起那事来，但是Kylo念接下来的部分的时候把脚趾放到了Hux的大腿下面，他讲到Tezza的崩溃，Bethany如何帮助她从中走出，讲到Tezza眼中闪着奇异的光，以及Stephen如何爬到屋顶上之后发现日出的光景不正常了。

他以为Hux会说他。

Hux没有。

Bethany从天上射下了三个不可能是鸟的东西，也确实不是鸟，但是坠落的时候发出鸟鸣一样的刺耳叫声，Tezza说的话让Stephen胳膊上的汗毛都竖了起来，Kylo的手时不时地蹭过Hux的小臂，他就停在这里了，然后等着Hux说些什么。

Hux什么也没说。

现实分崩离析。

Stephen走进了林子里。

“这段之后我肯定是睡不着了。”Hux的笑声有些颤抖，“更不要说一个人睡了——不如我们继续吧。”

Hux煮了一壶咖啡，他们分着喝了。Kylo把被子从床上拿过来，费了点劲地把两个人都裹进去好抵御寒意。当然两人都清楚他们发抖不是因为冷。

Jimmy的声音回荡在Milton Bay空荡荡的街上，那些‘东西’也跟着他的呼唤蠢动。

Jimmy已经死了。 _Jimmy_ _已经死了。_

Stephen躺在一棵树下，抽泣着说着一门他根本不懂的语言，词句从他嘴里倾泻而出。

Bethany为正在抽搐发抖着的Tezza祈祷着，后来干脆连祈祷也放弃了，只是握住她的手，直到她的眼睛不再发光。她告诉Bethony她们该去哪里找Stephen，如果她们还为尚未为时已晚的话。

暗影先找到了Stephen。

“哦，天哪”Hux说着双手埋进自己的头发里，“已经 _四点_ 了，我必须得睡了——我们为什么非要 _黑灯瞎火地_ 搞这个，Kylo？”

“在黑暗里效果更好。”Kylo拉了拉Hux的胳膊说，“在这睡吧，我把灯给你留着。”

“这太荒唐了。”Hux念叨着靠在了Kylo的肩膀上，“天哪，我真是 _累死_ 了。我 _恨_ 你。”

“就当你是在夸我了。”Kylo说。

Hux用拳头在他大腿上不重地打了几下。“恨死你了。”

最后结果是Hux坐着小睡了起来，Kylo突出的硬邦邦的肩膀上放了个靠垫，他的脸就枕在那上面。时不时地梦里会有什么东西让他一阵颤抖，然后抓住Kylo的胳膊，那是睡着的人独有的不大的力度。不过只要Kylo再把裹着他们的被子拉紧一点，他就会又安顿下来。

Kylo完全睡不着，但他不能怪Milton Bay。

\----

Hux七点醒了，还有点起床气地在厨房里一个柜子一个柜子地找咖啡。

“冰箱上面的那个。”Kylo说。Hux吓得跳起来了一下，飞快地转过身来定位他。

“天哪，别躲在我身后忽然吓我，尤其是今天，我神经都碎一地了。”

Kylo笑了笑靠在了门框上。“我真的不是故意的。”

“你 _就是_ 。”Hux认定了他有罪，“因为你在写一本吓人的书。”

“你这么说的话。”Kylo离开门框，开始在柜子里翻找干净的马克杯。“看来我的书还不算差了。”

Hux有些无望的笑了几声，一只手抹了一把脸。“不算差，Kylo，不算差。一点都不算差。我真的特别不想承认，因为比起这个，要我自欺欺人地说我不在意这些角色……后来会怎么样，还有我不喜欢他们互相讲话的方式之类的真的是要难多了。”

“哦不，”Kylo故意逗他，“我们无情的手术刀现在因为碍事的 _感情_ 所以变钝了。”

“ _非常_ 碍事。”Hux说完又接着喝起了咖啡。

他的头发有几缕掉下来了，滑过耳朵，刚好拂过他的颧骨。Kylo在想他的头发是不是没有那头盔一样的发油也一样闪亮——会不会很软。

他很难在脑海中想象Hux身上有任何哪个部分是软的，但是光是去想这件事本身就很有意思了。

“你今天也要去上班吗？”他问了这个，而不是他正在想的那些问题。

“照理来说是的。”Hux说，“然而我现在非常想要不要直接打电话说我远程办公算了，今天这状态就算去了也干不成活。”

“你留在这和我工作的话能算工时吗？”他想让自己听上去不那么温柔，不那么像是在调情，他真的尽力了，但是的确是做不到。

“也许吧？”Hux看上去还有些疑虑，“不过说实话，我觉得我这个样子对你帮助也不大。只睡三个小时的话我真的是怎么也干不了编辑工作的。”

“那如果我不用你编辑呢？”他靠在台子上，“如果我们只是往后写，你和我，今天，然后我们之后再修正？时间还有的。”

“就连这个我都不知道我能不能行，”Hux说，“我觉得你是没了解清楚我到底有多累。”

“嗯。”Kylo说，“我一宿没睡，还是能类推的。”

“我的天。”Hux的脑袋直接抵在了橱柜门上，“两个睡眠不足的疯子，企图写一本畅销书。”

“马上就要 _写好_ 一本畅销书。”Kylo更正了他，“但是说实话，如果你走了，我今天大概就只会一直睡到你会来。那你为什么不直接……和我一起呢？”

Hux有些谨慎地看着他，这让他赶忙补充到：“我说一起的意思是，睡觉，不过不是‘和我睡’的那个‘睡’——停，Kylo，打住，你越抹越黑了。”他知道自己脸红了，“分开的床，大白天的，全身穿好衣服，午睡，我提议的是这种。”

“我不睡沙发。”Hux说。

“首先，你胡说，你明明就睡过沙发。其次，谁管呢，你想睡床的话就睡呗，我睡沙发就好了，没必要纠结。”Kylo耸耸肩，努力不要去细想这个提议显然可能是个坏主意，并希望Hux也不要发现。但是考虑到Hux就是靠Kylo的坏主意以及指出Kylo的坏主意吃饭的，还有……

“唉，算了，好吧。”Hux说着把咖啡往台子上一放，发出当的一声，Kylo差点没吓得退了一步，“我料你过去一个月都没换过床单吧，如果你有新的能换上的话，我就答应你。我现在真的是累得都发晕了，现在是白天，我也用不着担心每次想闭眼的时候都会在你房间的各个角落里看到什么惊悚恐怖的东西了。综上，虽然我自己都不太能相信我会这么说，我肯定是幻觉了：谢谢你，我会留下参加你组织的全身穿好衣服，毫不可疑的午睡活动。”

“我敢肯定地说已经没什么惊悚的东西了，”Kylo说，“都被你打扫干净了。”

“好吧，我确实是有把冰箱后面那个东西给收拾掉了。”Hux说完揉了揉眼睛，“ _靠_ ，真是累死我了。来，赶快给我把床单找出来然后放我去死吧。”

Kylo从来没见过有哪个人撤床单和铺床和Hux一样快，更不要提还这么整洁，边角严丝合缝。看着他用力一抖就令这一大块布成形，并把它们掖进床垫的缝里，这得算是种芭蕾了吧。他还把枕头塞进了新枕套里，Kylo恨不得平时得和枕头来个几小时的‘交涉’才能完成，接着他就爬进了第一层床单下面，衣服一件没脱，和之前说好的一样，然后在舒适的床垫上躺平了。

“好梦。”Kylo说，“等你觉得能正常运转了就来叫我。”

“你也好梦。”Hux对着枕头说——他的枕头，Hux在他的床上——但是这句表明Hux真的现在就要睡觉了的回应就像一剂强有效的镇定剂，对于刚才眼前这一惊人的事实，他什么也做不了，只能是面带着微笑倒在沙发上然后把毯子拉起来给自己盖上。

没事的，一切都会没事的。

\----

有人在喊。他的眼睛只睁开了一点，足够让他确认不是他自己在出声，以及那个出声的人还没停下，声音是从卧室里传来的。

他把毯子围在脖子上，就像穿了件披风，然后有些双脚不稳的从沙发上起了身。

Hux正裹在被单里蹬腿，看上去不像是醒着的样子。

“嗯-啊啊，”他脸捂在枕头里喊，“no no no -”

太吵了，这么大动静谁能睡得着啊。

只有一个解决办法，他那还恍惚着大脑里现在只知道这么一个可行的方案，之前这么做是有效的，在沙发上的时候。他爬上床，在Hux身边躺了下来，把被子一拽盖在两个人身上，一只胳膊重重地搭在Hux胸上，然后又彻底地放松成了一滩。

Hux呜咽了一声，抓住了Kylo的手，然后就安静了。

Kylo总计刚喘了三下气就睡着了。

过了好久之后，有什么东西正在戳他的胸口，一声小声的咒骂——“Kylo，还不给我 _起来_ ——”

“我起...了。”他含糊地说，眼睛都还没睁开。

“你要把我 _压扁_ 了， _下去_ 。”

“吵死了。”他不太走心地拍了拍Hux，“嘘。”

“呃我真是……你给我翻个身。”胸前的手更用力了。

他叹了口气，转过身去仰躺着。

“ _谢谢_ 你哦。”Hux没好气地说，大概是要烦死了，“你跑来 _这里_ 干什么？你 _答应_ 了是要分开睡的。”

“我只是为了能好好睡觉，”Kylo拖长音地说，“你在那喊来着，可能是做梦吧，把我吵醒了。”他让自己的大脑强制上线，在没有别的刺激物的情况下醒到这个程度已经是极限，“看上去不太妙，我想要是我和你一起的话你就会停下了，你也的确停下了。”

“哦。”Hux听上去一下就没有刚才那么不耐烦了，倒更是有些……不好意思。

“我的锅。”Kylo说，他挣扎着挤开一只眼睛好看看Hux，Hux现在正抱膝坐着，有些涣散目光投向房间里黑暗的角落，看起来忧虑不安。“我已经习惯满脑子都是怪物了，你还没有习惯。”

“就当你这么说吧。”Hux说。这算不上个回答，Kylo记下来准备之后问他，但是：“我觉得我睡够了，你呢？”

“额，”Kylo说，“我也起了吧。”鉴于他都醒到这份上了，而且Hux也没有要停下嘴的意思，这是个合理的假设，“咖啡你来煮。”

“别因为我起来啊。”Hux嘟囔着说，“本来我都不用把你弄醒的，都是你把我逼的，你简直和我的车一样重。”

“然后你就又准备偷偷溜走了是不是？”他是想开个玩笑的，但是出于某种原因他一点都不觉得好笑。

“别不讲理了，我总是要回家的。”Hux坐到了床边去准备起身了，他用手把头发向后捋了捋，“我肯定不会再住一晚了，现在已经是在给你添加负担了。”

“你不是负担。”Kylo说。笑话呢，赶紧来一个笑话，要不然他就要说出他真的想说的话了，幸好他及时想到了一个：“你瘦成这样根本成不了负担，就跟牙签上插了个橙子似的。”

“Kylo Ren，能礼貌地请你滚吗。”Hux字正腔圆地说，发R的音的时候还卷舌了。

“你确定你现在有立场跟我这样说话吗？”Kylo说，“你在 _我的_ 床上诶。”

“没错我是在你床上。”Hux低头看着自己的脚，“显然是因为我失算了，只不过——我没想到你也会在这里。”

他还是没开始笑，然后忽然Kylo也笑不出来了。

“我这就走。”Hux说这句的同时Kylo说：“Hux， _别走_ 。”

“不行，我得走了。”Hux把脚塞进鞋里，“你现在一定很累，我还是不打搅了，而且我真的有事情没做完，还有……嗯，那我就。”

“你今天晚上还回来吗？”Kylo问得可能有些过于急迫了。

“看情况吧。”Hux回避了问题，也回避了Kylo的双眼，他迅速地拿起了电脑包还有他的大衣离开了。

\----

他把一切都搞砸了，又和往常一样。

只用一只手去毁掉客厅实在是太困难了，而且这次他并不能感受到任何畅快的感觉。他才刚费劲地把咖啡桌掀倒在地就已经累得不行了，也受不了接着干下去了。

他累得都不想去打扫，尽管他知道那样的话Hux会看见。不过都无所谓了。一切进展得那么顺利，Hux都——Hux都靠在他 _肩膀_ 上睡觉了，而现在……

他今晚可能压根就不会过来了。都怪Kylo表现得动机不纯一样，还跟他跑一张床上去了——他到底在想什么？他根本就没在想。也难怪Hux不想待在他旁边了。

他努力试图构思了一下章节的后一部分，但他的大脑就是不配合。接下来要写的部分是Tezza发现自己不能任由Bethany一个人去找Stephen，不能没有她跟着，再也不能。而现在Kylo最不想做的事就是大段地且细致地去想 _爱情_ 故事了，就算背景是她们马上就要被什么黑暗的生物吞噬掉也做不到。

为什么就没有个怪物来把他自己给喂了呢？简单了事。

他不能回床上接着睡，睡什么呢，根本睡不着。床单上还有Hux的味道，他当初是怎么想的，让那个叫人头疼的小混蛋睡在他床上？还有为什么要花这么多时间和精力去想他？

不去细究这个问题了，他蜷在沙发上，朝窗外发呆了好久，看着万物的影子逐渐拉长。

第一阵敲门声他都没听见，但是第二次的时候外面的人敲得更果断了，他从沙发上爬起来。

站在外面的是Hux，又是一堆购物袋，他正盯着他自己的鞋。

“进来吧。”Kylo说，但他没有等着看Hux有没有按他说的做，而是小心穿过客厅的遗骸然后又整个人躺平在沙发上。不管发生什么，反正这次不会是他自己主动去犯什么事了。

“哦， _Kylo_ 。”Hux说着从门口走到了厨房。他听起来是那么的失望，Kylo都有些庆幸他现在看不见Hux的脸。人们总是在对他感到失望，但是只要不用看他们的话就还好。

“你用不着回来的。”他说。

“嗯，但我想起你一只手做不了饭。”Hux说，“也不能就这么让你饿死吧，所以。”

“你没必要看我可怜所以来的，”Kylo脸埋在靠垫里说，“如果你不想来的话——你怎么会想——算了，你走吧。书也快写完了，我差不多也能打字了，一个人没问题。”

“你适可而止吧。”Hux在他身后说，他还能听到纸张搓动的声音。

“适可而止什么？”Kylo声音还有些沙哑，“不要再说大实话了吗？”

“除了你自己没人觉得你可怜。”Hux说，“从我的角度看，是你爬上了我的床，所以……我知道你当时是想帮我，我们两个的大脑都没在清晰地运转——我根本就不应该到这张床上来，是我职业操守上太疏忽了。我不应该放任这些事发生的，对此我很抱歉。但如果有什么你需要我原谅你的事情的话，我原谅你，我自己也知道我今天早上反应过度了。没有发生什么不合适的事情，最开始也没有想要发生什么不合适的事情，我估计真的还比我自己一个人睡的话要睡得好呢，虽然我很不礼貌地把你吵醒了，显然你非常自责，要不然这屋里也不会一副硝烟战场的样子了，并且我想你也不会再犯。”

“当然不会，”Kylo说，“对不起，Hux，我不是想要——”

“我知道，”Hux叹了口气，说，“我知道你不是想要做什么。”他把一摞纸重重地放到侧桌上，“我们现在说好，这样的事以后不会再发生，然后就赶紧该干什么干什么，把这本书写完吧。”他听上去精疲力尽，几乎是一副被打败了的样子。

“好。”Kylo说。不好，一点都不好——光是想想以后再也不会有那样的夜晚，Hux温暖地靠在他身上，就——但他不配，而且显然他已经让Hux有够受的了。

他强迫自己起来坐直，往脸上贴了个还算说得过去的礼貌的表情。Hux胳膊底下夹着又一堆Kylo四处散落的东西，抬起头来，向他回了一个类似的似笑非笑的微笑。“你饿了吗？”他问。

“我都不知道现在几点了。”Kylo坦白到，“估计也该吃点东西了。”

“好。”Hux说。再之后的对话就仅严格限于讨论做和吃这两个内容非常丰富的三明治上，直到该三明治被彻底处理完。随后他们又撤回到了沙发上。

Kylo非常小心地和Hux之间保持着一段距离，时时提醒自己要注意符合职业要求，结实地卡在沙发的一侧的角里，Hux为逐渐暗下去的房间打开了侧桌上的台灯。“我们上次停在哪了？”Kylo说。

Hux迅速地滚到文档最下面，然后读到：“ _Bethany_ _盯着自己卧室的窗户。‘你能跑吗？’她轻声问_ _Tezza_ _，紧握着她的手。_ ”

“好的。”Kylo清清嗓子，非常努力地去设想自己是个二十三岁的女巫，正躺在那个她从高一那时起就爱着的女孩怀里，然后让Tezza开始说起来：“ _‘你要去哪儿？外面不——你知道外面不安全，日出前都很危险。’_ 此段完。 _Bethany_ _一脸坚决，摇了摇头。_ _‘我知道。’_ _她说，‘但——_ _Stephen_ _坚持不了那么长时间，即使用了你的咒语。我们不能失去他。如果你不能离开，那我必须去。’_ 此段完。 _Tezza_ _抬起头，在她眼前——女战神般的_ _Bethany_ _，朱唇如同沾染鲜血，_ _Jimmy_ _的枪悬在腿侧，像尊金发的雅典娜。她在烛光下这般夺目，_ _Tezza_ _觉得自己爱她，一直都爱着她，但是从未有在这一瞬间感受得那样强烈。_ 此段完。 _‘我们也不能失去你啊。’_ _Tezza_ _说。此段完。_ _Bethany_ _苦笑一声。‘我有什么特别的？只是开枪的话谁来都行，我不像——我不像你，_ _Tez_ _，不像你那么——’_ 此段完。”

“ _Tezza_ _知道，在魔法阵里她们很安全。什么都进不来，什么也出不去，在这小小的空间，她仅存的世界里，_ _Tezza_ _可以毫不犹豫地召唤所有她能够驾驭的力量，她望向_ _Bethany_ _。_ ”Kylo目不转睛地看着灯光下Hux棱角分明的脸庞，然后就让词句自由地流淌，危险而毫无遮掩，“ _就这么望着，仿佛望过了永恒，就像她可以由此印记_ _Bethany_ _嘴唇的轮廓，那道上下唇瓣吻合的完美弧线；就像她可以从_ _Bethany_ _扑闪的长长睫毛、或是那双带着稍许淡绿的栗色眸子中汲取力量。_ ”

台灯的柔光将Hux的边缘勾勒出一圈金色，一件Kylo不被允许拥有的珍宝——但他可以望一会儿，就像博物馆里的展品，就算永远不能被触碰。

“ _‘_ _Tez_ _，’_ _Bethany_ _说，‘保持清醒。’_ 此段完。‘ _你不能抛下我一个人去，’_ _Tezza_ _说道，坚定而决绝。’别傻了，’_ _Bethany_ _回答，‘如果你还不够强大，那也没有用对吗？’_ 此段完。 _她的指尖埋进_ _Tezza_ _的发卷里，不经意间，_ _Tezza_ _扣住了她的手。_ 此段完。‘ _你不能。我不让你那么做。你难道不知道吗，_ _Beth_ _？’_ 此段完。”

Hux正直直地看着键盘，屏幕的亮光映在他大海颜色的双眼里，此时Kylo _想要_ ——几乎是无可救药地渴望，但他甚至都不敢给这份愿望赋予任何具体的形式。

“ _‘我不知道什么，_ _Tez_ _？’_ _Bethany_ _轻声问。’你才是那个无所不知的人。’_ 此段完。 _Tezza_ _笑了，心如刀割，她举起另一只手托起_ _Bethany_ _的脸颊。这么柔软，这么温暖，充满生机。_ 此段完。 _‘我知道，’她说，‘如果我现在不说，就算我们俩活得再久，我都会懊悔终生。’_ _Tezza_ _挺立起，扣住_ _Bethany_ _的下颌，轻轻下拉，俩人之间再无距离，她咬上_ _Bethany_ _的唇，嘴里尝到口红的甜味。_ 此段完。”

Hux的手在颤抖，他打错字了，赶紧又删除掉再打了一遍，没有抬头。

“ _Bethany_ _接住她，让_ _Tezza_ _躺回地板上，仍然处在魔法阵中。她沿着_ _Terra_ _的唇廓，印下一连串轻吻。_ 此段完。 _‘_ _Beth,_ _’_ _Tezza_ _无力地低语。‘让我和你一起去。我好累，不够强大，但——但和你在一起，我还能有些用处。如果你死了，我就再也不会派上什么用场了，_ _Beth_ _，永远——永远也不会了。’_ 此段完。”

Kylo也同她一起，感到心痛不已。只要是写这种情感充沛的场景他从来都会把自己也代入进去，而这一次……Hux离他这么近，而他们之间的那一英寸又是那么遥不可及……现在做Tezza实在太难了，她才刚得到了她一直梦寐以求。但他必须继续。“ _Bethany_ _用手指抚摸着_ _Tezza_ _的发迹，拢住那些总是扎不起来的新长的短发，就像_ _Tezza_ _自己经常做的那样。_ _'_ _我不会离开你。’_ _她许诺道，紧贴着_ _Tezza_ _的嘴唇，“我不会。”_ 此段完。 _然而这还不够。她必须说出来：作为一个女巫，她该知道，未说出口的咒语没有效力。‘_ _Beth_ _，’_ _她轻声说，_ _'Beth_ _，我爱你，我深爱着你。不要离开我，求求你。_ _'_ ”

他狠狠地咬住下唇，盯着自己的膝盖看，企图与逐渐发热的眼眶作斗争。

“此段完？”Hux轻柔地问到。

他点点头，Hux敲下那个键，双手又回到准备位置。

“ _Bethany_ _再次吻了她，‘我不会离开你。我也需要你，_ _Tez_ _。’此时咒语得以补全，法阵成型。_ _Tezza_ _感到力量充盈她的全身，在世界毁灭之时，这正是她所需要的。_ ”他喉咙有点疼，于是就咽了下口水然后咳嗽了两声，想要清一清。“抱歉。此段完”

“Kylo？”Hux说，他的声音听上去是那么的不确定，好像自己也不知道在说什么似的，“你能……我觉得——我好像哪里打错了，可能是没听清吧。你能再给我过一遍Tezza的上一句话吗？”

Hux现在在看着他了，大概也能看见他的脸有多烫，还能看到他湿润的双眼，但他还是抬起了头。既然已经走投无路了，那还不如干脆坦诚面对自己。

“我爱你。”他说，他正毫不避讳地看着Hux的眼睛，究竟是Tezza在说，还是只是他自己呢，他不知道。“我深爱着你。不要离开我，求求你。”

“哦——都见鬼去吧。”Hux说得就好像是有什么东西已经被打碎一地，他朝kylo靠了过来然后吻了他。

Hux伸过来够他的时候笔记本电脑滑落到了地上，他仿佛不顾一切地把住了Kylo的脸颊不想让他逃开。Kylo握住Hux的肩膀把他拉到自己的大腿上。

“你想——”，他猛吸一口气。

“ _我想，_ ”Hux说，他的脸正埋在Kylo的头发里，“ _我想。_ ”

终于，一个肯定的回答， _终于_ ，有一件事他做对了。

\----

_《_ _Moonrise_ _》_

_Kylo Ren_ _著_

_第一秩序出版社_

_一群高中时期的老友，现在正是迷茫的二十多岁出头，发现他们原先夏天的度假地变成了一个古老的恐怖存在的巢穴，而它正要吞噬整个世界。_

_同一世界观的系列最新作，《_ _The Dark Side, Moonrise_ _》为_ _Ren_ _的著作集再添一力作。他一如既往，通过对气氛大师搬的操控，编织了一个甚至比情节本身还承重更多的世界设定；然而这一次，他所选择的来叙述这一故事的角色较以前大有提高。_ _Ren_ _走出了白人男性主角的思想条框，为我们带来了_ _Bethany_ _和_ _Tezza_ _这样令人过目难忘的角色。书中有真正让人感到彻骨恐惧的瞬间，而_ _Ren_ _这次真正让我们能感觉到一切都是取决于这些才刚刚懵懂地步入成年，对自己新获得的力量也还将信将疑的年轻人，要靠他们自己真正去站起来去争取，去拯救自己，以及拯救他们的世界。_

_我们给您的意见：买下它吧——但切记读的时候，留一盏灯。_

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！非常喜欢这篇，日常表白作者<3


End file.
